Dalliance
by EmIsForReal
Summary: Dalliance: Amorous Toying; Flirtation
1. Chapter 1: The Test

This is getting typed on my tablet, so excuse all grammatical and spelling errors in will pop up.

One last thing there are parts of this story that are inspired by other stories I'm not meaning to stealing I just loved your idea and are borrowing and making my own version. I own nothing again other than most off the plot. This is going to be a No-War Story Story.

I present from the slightly twisted mind of DravoLove1242, Divergent: My Version...

Beatrice's POV

The simple wooden chair was cold and hard underneath me while my mom trimmed my light golden brown hair brushing it out with her soft aged hands. When done cutting she tie into a simple Bun in the back center of my head.

She enter in a pass code that I've yet to been told probably for a good reason, and the mirror appeared begin the wooden panel. I snicked a quick look in to to see my reflection, I could see my own loom of disappointment in my eyes. Disappointment of what? After another minute or so I heard my mom say "That's all you get, you know the rules..." Her voice trailed off once she started talking about rules and shit. I didn't care to much for all our rules in Abnegation because there were so many. For a faction that loves to help people they really love to restrict it's members...

Today was the day my brother Caleb and I had our test that decides what faction we go into. Am I kind like the tree huggers of Amity? Am I smart and cocky like the Erudite? Am I truthful like the Candor? Or Brave and kinda crazy like the Dauntless, which my number one choice because I know I'm not selfless like the rest of Abnegation. Every since I was little I never truly under stood why they were so giving. Seriously what's the point? People can't learn to fend for themselves if they just rely on us to do everything for them-

"Beatrice? Are you ready to go?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my goody-goody of a brother Caleb.

"Yeah I guess so.." God why do I have to sound so week all the time?

We get to the build we are tested in and Caleb and I stand waiting in line at the Abnegation door when it Jackass from Candor comes over and starts bad- mouthing this girl in our faction. I move to go teach him just how strong we really could be but stopped by Caleb

"You know that's just going to cause things to get worse?" He said in a tone you'd use on a child who did something wrong.

"That doesn't give him the excuse to be ass to everyone!" I raised my voice knowing he would hear it. This was verified when he stopped and turned towards our direction.

" Is their something you want to say to me Baby Stiff?!" He said walking over and looking down the bridge of his nose.

" Y-" Dammit Caleb stop!

"No she doesn't so you should just leave her alone and it won't happen again." Caleb said in a strong but apologetic tone. Which just makes the Candor Ass laugh but walking away to.

" Beatrice you have to be careful with what you say." Caleb scolded me.

Finally after what felt like hours of waiting it was finally my turn to take the test. I walked into a room that had a walls of just big mirrors.

"What is it you you Abnegation and mirrors? Vanity shit or something?" A voice say breaking the silence there is a tall dark skinned woman with a lot of tattoos and piercings and dreadlocks is standing by a metal recliner and a computer and silver tray with a bunch of wires and a small shot glass with this blueish liquid inside.

"Sit. I don't have all day." She said with a hard voice. I followed her orders." My name is Tori I will be administering your test. Most people get the faction of their origin and by the looks of you..." She trailed off. She handed me the small glass. I asked what is was but she answered by saying," Bottoms up."

I drank the liquid and everything went black.

A/N: I'm just skip the dream and stick with what the book/ movie did, mainly because.. Effort(I have none).


	2. Chapter 2: First Jumper

Here is the second part I hope you like the story so far. Again be kind, this is the first story I'm serious about so I'm sorry if it ain't that good. I was planning on skipping the whole choosing ceremony because it is basically how I want it to go. So Im gonna start on the roof top and everything. Enjoy 3

Waring: More Language in this chapter due to the POV it's in.

ERIC'S POV

Another year means more transfers who are only gonna bitch an whine about how we train them. Goddammit I hate choosing day.

As the train passed by, I noticed all the transfers jump after all the Dauntless jumped. They were mostly Candor and Erudite (Shit a lot smart-ass SOBs this year). I did notice two people in grey, both the polar opposite of each other, because the guy looked physically looked Dauntless, but in his eyes he was still a wimpy ass stiff, the girl looked weak and timid but her eyes, her beautiful, green orbs( wait did I just say that?) looked fierce as if she did belong.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when one of the trainer's said "You're up," once all the people stopped in front of me, and stood up on the ledge carefully not to fall down.

"Alright listen up!" I shouted getting their attention. "My name is Eric I am one of your leaders. I will also be helping you all train in the physical and mental stages of initiation." I had notice a few of the transfer girl perk up a little when I said this. The Abnegation girl exchanged glances at a Candor transfer. "The only way into Dauntless is through here." I said gesturing down to the hole behind me."So who's first?"

"Is there like water or something at the bottom?!" An Erudite transfer asked, Go do they have fucking know everything?

"Guess you'll find out. I'll ask again who's first?"

"Me." Shit, Really?! The stiff says as walked through the path that was cleared for her. I jumped down from my spot giving her the look of Are you out of your fucking mind?!

She looked at me with her eyes say yes answering the in my head. She took of the shapeless jacket she was wearing reveling a slightly curvy figure.

"Yeah Stiff take it off...Now put it back on." A Candor jackass said laughing with others around but stopped when I turned my head to him. The stiff was still at the ledge when I turned back around.

"Today Initiate." I sad cold to her and she took a deep breath and jumped. Why did I find it arousing when her dress flew up revealing cher legs when she jumped?

TRIS'S POV

Shit gravel hurts when you have to throw yourself of a train and land in it. I jumped with a girl named Christina from Candor and we both started laughing. We walked cover to wire every one else was and played attention to the tall guy with tattoos on his neck and arms and an eyebrow piercing. Damn he's actually kinda hot...Wait What no Tris he's your leader. I was deep in my thoughts so all I could make out what he said was his name Eric and how jumping was the only way in to Dauntless.

"I'll ask again who's first?" His voice was deep and soothing but also hard and rough matching his physical appearance.

Before I knew what I was doing I said, "Me." Surprising everyone including myself and Eric. A path cleared as I walked to the front. I took of my jacket hearing someone making a smart-ass comment. The last thing I heard was the voice of Eric, but was less soothing and more of annoyed and bored. The I caught my breath when I noticed there was no ground and I was falling

I collapsed on to a net of some kind and from impact I bounced off on rolled near the edge and into the strong and slightly bruising hand of yet another leader.

"What'd you get pushed?" He asked in a dickish tone

"No!" I replied with a little bit more force than needed.

" What's your name?" He asked but words called to come out, "Look you can choose a new name but only once so make it a good one." Damn he is kind of an ass

" Okay...My name is Tris."

"First jumper Tris!"

Once all of the initiates and leaders were down the guy who grabbed me out of the net spoke up again.

"My name is Four-" he was interrupted by Christina

" What 1-3 were taken?" She said even though she probably shouldn't which was obvious to her due to the fact her face quickly paled when Four came right up to her.

"What's your name?"

"Christina."

"Well Christina first lesson you learn from me is keep your mouth shut."

Talk about a hardass...Shit. Note to self: Don't get on his bad side.

There is chapter 2 my darlings, chapter 3 will have to wait till tomorrow. This will become Eris I promise you can't rush it, these things take time.

Again can we please acknowledge Jai Courtney I mean he is just a gorgeous human being, and he's Aussie hich makes him that much sexier...Mmm..Damn!

Alright done fangirling for now! Bye!❤❤❤❤


	3. Chapter 3: Training

CHAPTER 3 YOU GUYS!

TRIS'S POV

I was startled awake with a loud bang an the blinding lights above and the voice of Four yelling.

"Everybody up! Be in the Pit in 10 minutes! You start training today!" And he walked off.

"You he may a controlling jackass, but he is an attractive jackass!" Christina whispered from her bed next to mine.

" I guess so.." I said absent mindedly thinking about Eric.

"Hello...Earth to Tris" Christina said waving a hand in front of my face to pull me from my Eric Trance. "Come on we gotta go."

I pulled my black acid wash jeans, laced up my black combat boots grabbed my Jack and left the dorms with Christina and we headed for the pit.

ERIC'S POV

I was rudely woken up from my wonderful dream about the Stiff, Tris I think that was her name , by the pounding on my door. I threw my self out of bed and stormed to the door ripping it open.

"What!?" I yelled at Four.

"You have to do your job and get your ass to the Pit to train intiates." He said flipping me shit.

"Fuck...Alright... I'll be down in a minute." I retorted slamming the door in his face. I let out a heavy sigh and trudged back to my bedroom and into the bathroom for a quick shower. As I let the hot water run down my body, Tris came into mind again. I pictured her long blond hair, and her eyes the beautiful green orbs with grey streaks.. God she one of the most beautiful girls I've every met. I am shut off the water and walked out into my room to get dress in black skinny jeans and a black muscle tee and my black vest. I sprayed my after shave and gelled my hair. I left my apartment and head to the pit finding only a few Dauntless born and the other leaders.

TRIS'S POV

Christina and I walked into the Pit finding only Eric and some Dauntless born. Not long after that the rest of the intiates and Dauntless joined us. Four stood and said

"Welcome to the Pit. This is where most of your training will take place. Eric and I will be your trainers. Dauntless-born you'll come with me and Lauren and Transfers stay with Eric and Max. Let's go!" He said and left with the Dauntless-born.

Eric stood up and clapped his hands together loudly, as if he was proving just how he really was, but you didn't need to hear it to know he was strong. Seriously it's like he has mountains on his arms. "So first we are going to start of with the bags so everyone stand by a bag. And start hitting."

We all just stood there for a minute confused.

"Go!" He said when we didn't move the first. This made us all run to our own bag.

After about an hour of the bag Eric came around watching each of us and watch we were doing. When Eric came to where I was he stopped and stood there for a minute or two before he spoke.

"You're never gonna win like that." He said.

"Good to know." I said trying not to react.

"You have no muscles" he said raising his voice slightly. "VM vx the tension here," he said putting both hands on waist and turning it slightly with my head ending up next to his close enough to where I could feel his warm breath mixing with mine. I looked to his grey eyes getting lost into the streaks of grey and green seeing what I thought was sympathy in his eyes. Our lips so close that one slight movement would've changed our relationship forever.

"Eric!"

Four's voice sounded so distance but it was close enough to pull us out on our trance.

"Keep it up." He said and Eric took his hands from my waist, and walked towards Four. What just happened?

"Okay...What just happened with you and Eric?" Christina said coming over and throwing an arm over my shoulders. "Because from what I saw you and him," said pointing at Eric, "Just had a little moment..." She sang that last part.

"What? No that's bullsh-" I was interrupted by Eric yelling for everybody to get to the ring.

"First Jumper and...Last Jumper! In the ring!" Four yelled.

I stepped up to the mat same as Molly, the Last Jumper. I tried to stand as confident as I could, but this girl was a beast and twice the size of me. I looked at Eric with a strong face but my eyes saying differently.

Are you fucking kidding me?! Is he serious?!

Eric gave me sympathetic glance and nod.

Oh my gosh you guys that was an almost Eris kiss!

Yes I know I switched Eric's and Four's personalities but it's more fitting for this story. Chapter 4 should be up tomorrow.

Like and Review Please!


	4. NOT AN UPDATE!

Sorry guys this isn't an update because it's been hard to write because Im having writers bock right now so I won't be updating for a while I promise I will be back when I have something to keep me writing but bye for now Sorry guys. My inspiration is dead for right now.

Love From your Writer.❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	5. Chapter 4: Good Enough Reason?

Sorry for that little bit of a break it was just because I lost my grandfather this past week so it got hard to write anything and needed a at our two to get a grip on emotion and shit I okay now. We're gonna jump ahead little and skip a little bit. Here's Chapter Four...

ERIC'S POV

Throughout physical training Tris has improved a little bit but on the leaderboard of progress she was still pretty low at place 27 of the 32 spots above the red line( A/N: I know it's not probably what she is in the series but I'm just making it up for this story.)

Today the Intiates were practicing knife throwing and Im proud to say Tris is doing one hell of a job at it getting all of hers in the target and relatively in the small area.. The heart.

Note to self... Don't piss her off when she has a knife with reach...

Walking by I notice the other Stiff was shit at throwing knives. The one he just threw didn't hit the wall, it got about halfway and just fell.

"That was pathetic..." Was out of my mouth before I could register it.

"I'm sorry...It slipped..." He said giving me a sad equally pathetic look.

"Well go get!" I yell getting annoyed and pissed at the ass-wipe.

"What while everyone is throwing?"

"Are you scared or something?" I said in a dark evish tone.

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife...hell yah!" He said flipping me shit.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I yell, okay I'm fucking pissed. "Stand in front of the target... Four you wanna give me a hand." He walks over picking up four knives... Typical. Why is it always four?

"Your gonna stand there and he's gonna throw those knives and if you flinch your out.." Now his anger was turning into fear which was just fine by me. Four was about to throw the first knife when out of nowhere we here this faint voice I recognize instantly

"Stop!"

"Something you have to say Stiff?" Four retorts sounding like a massive jackass.

"Anybody can stand in front of the target and wouldn't prove a thing other than you both being fucking dicks..." Tris snapped sound a hell of a lot bigger than she really is.

"Than it wouldn't be a problem for you to take his place." I say more of a command ad opposed to a question. She walks passed me look to kill and stands where the other Stiff used to be, who looked like he wanted to cry.

"Same rules apply!" With that Four released the first knife piercing the wall next 6 inches from her waist. The next a couple inches from her right temple.

"Come on Four you can get closer than that." In a loose tone.

"You want me to giver a trim?"

"Yeah maybe just a little off the top."

The third knife land right above her head. The last knife nicked her left ear,revealing a little blood. But throughout all four knives she managed to keep the exact same stance not moving once.

"Points for bravery Stiff, but as many as you lost for opening your mouth...We train Soldiers not rebels! " I say now addressing everybody. "Get put of here were done for today!" Everyone rushed out leaving me and Tris last.

"You alright?" I ask as we both remove all the knives from the targets.

"What is your deal?!" She says sounding angry

"What do you mean?" I say obliviously.

"First you look at me like your mentally fucking me." I raised my eyebrows at this blunt statement even though it's true, "and then you flip it around and you go and let Four slice my ear open! I mean what the hell Eric!" She finishes and storms off slamming the knives that were in her hand on the table with the others.

Dam she is sexy when she's pissed off!...Great again with the mental sex...I sigh and walk out of the training room and to walk off my thoughts about her.

TRIS'S POV

He is such an asshole! But a very attractive asshole at that...wait what?.

As soon I walk into the dorms to have most of the intiates cheer for me.

"You my dear, do have a death wish!" Christina States throwing an arm around my shoulders. "We..Let's get you cleaned up a little and the you are coming with me and Will to get tattoos."

I just got 3 crows on my collar bone to represent the three factions I got.(A/N I WAS TYPING THIS WHEN I REALIZED 3 FACTIONS...3 FAMILY MEMBERS... EACH REPRESENTING THEIR FACTION! TRIS'S DAD- ABNEGATION, TRIS'S MOM- DAUNTLESS, CALEB- ERUDITE...I REALIZE THAT SOMEONE HAS PROBABLY ALREADY CAUGHT THIS BUT I DIDN'T TILL JUST NOW...*MIND BLOWN*) while Chris got this really cool an complicated design, so mine was done way before hers was halfway done. I folder I was done and that was gonna walk back to the dorms to lay down, she okay and Will decided to wait with her. Im so glad she has him. He is so good to her.

Walking done the hallway right

Before the dorms when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull into a dark hallway.

"What the fu-" I was cut off by strong yet soft lips crashing down on to mine. At first I didn't react but as the kisser was about to let go I wrapped my arms around their neck recognizing the military style hair cut held together by gel. We stood there kissing as if our lives depends on it. After what felt like hours, but really only being minutes we let go from the kiss to get oxygen.

"Was that a valid excuse for my behavior?" My attacker asked me giving a slow seductive chuckle.

"I think it might do for now, but I might need to get that answer again, because I might forget it." I say mimicking the the chuckle he previously gave me.

"Deal." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice. I felt the warmth he provided leave my body and the next thing I know he's gone.

"Oh... He is so going to regret kissing and running of like that soon." I say under my breath smirking devilishly.

Well Guys there's chapter 4. You thought the chasm scene was gonna happen didn't you? Haha not yet anyways...Not only is it longer than the others, but it's beginning Eris...I loved the relationship between Christina and Will. I thought they were so adorable. I only wish I could've lasted longer.


	6. Chapter 5: Baby Wake up

What does Tris think about that little gesture made by her Leader? Honestly if I was her and Jai Courtney started to make out with me I just might have ended up fainting or I wouldn't have let him leave and he would still be making with me! But Im not Tris... Sad...

Any who... Here's Chapter 5 guys!

TRIS' POV

While all the the other Initiates were sleeping I just lie awake in my cot not able to sleep a wink because every time I closed my eyes I was back in that alleyway with Eric's Strong's hands gently laying on my waist and my arms around his neck feeling my toes trying to cramp from standing them for the length of his earth shattering kiss. I still can't understand why he did kiss me. I'm not complaining because he is the most attractive guy in the compound, there is Four, but he looks more like sad love sick puppy and plus he is kind of an ass considering he made Christina hang of the edge of the chasm bridge.

I'm just so confused as to why Eric did kiss me. I mean he did make Four slice my ear and leave a small scar.

After hours of laying awake I noticed the sky light change from dark blue to a lighter blue signaling it was early in the morning, so I decided instead of torturing myself and longer if doing nothing I got up and grabbed my letter jacket and boots and made my way to the Pit to practice my fighting because I still was doing bad at it since my last fight with Molly causing me to get a concussion.

ERIC'S POV

I woken up my Tris filled dreams by the sun stinging me through the curtains on my window. I looked at the watch on my phone(A/N- I know they don't exist in this universe but they do for full Dauntless members). It was 6:13, I decided to get up earlier than normal. I grabbed

A quick shower and got dressed in a black muscle tee my letter vest and black skinny jeans and combat boots and headed done to the Pit to prep for the last day of physical training. Today was AL the last minute fights before Capture the Flag deciding the final ranks of Level 1.

I walked into training room to find Four already at the board writing fights line up. I agreed with all of his choices except having Tris and AL fight. I knew it was an easy fight for Tris so I told him I have a better idea that I wouldn't reveal til all the Initiates got there.

Once I saw they were all here about 40 minutes later I addressed everyone.

"Alright! First fight, Peter and... Tris!" Everyone looked at me like I was either crazy or an asshole, even Peter was questioning my decision.

Peter was on the ring and Tris was walking up with Christina, said something along the lines of me getting back at her for the other day. But before she stepped up and before I could register my hand grabbed hers

"Remember your small. Get out of the way and jab for the throat."

She roughly pulled her arm out of mine and said bitchily

"Thanks for the tip."

They were both ready but we're still just standing there doing nothing.

"Go!" I said getting impatient with them doing nothing.

Peter naturally throws first but Tris dodged it just in time. This goes on for a another minute or two: swinging and missing. Peter steps and throws a punch that would even hurt me but she catches it and karate chops him in throat causing him to take a step back and catch his breath again. There were a few cheers around the small crowd around the ring.

"Come stop playing around..." I said in a bored tone, because let's face the was pretty damn boring. Can we just skip to Capture the Flag...Please?

Right after my last snarky comment things finally started to get interesting. Unfortunately it meant Tris getting a beating. Within seconds she was on the ground bleeding out her nose. And Peter took one glance at Four, who just gave him an approval nod and that was it one last kick she was knocked out.

He had this haughty and cocky grin on his face after.

"That's what happens when a Stiff tries to fight me. Haha she tried it was sad and kind of pathetic actually -" Peter and all the surrounding laughs were cut off my dark Stern voice.

"Enough! There's no need to be an arrogant little shit!" And after that I stormed off helping Uriah carry Tris to the infirmary.

Was I pissed of that she lost..ehh the horrible thing about it was this meant she would drop to the below the red line and have to leave to Dauntless and be factionless. Which would be awful because I don't know what I'd do not seeing Tris everyday. But I know Max won't let her say unless she can be awake in time for Capture the Flag tomorrow.

"Please Baby wake up by then tomorrow" I said in a whisper only she would hear and gave her a kiss on the cheek after she was settled into a bed and Uriah left so no one would see it.

Well there's chapter five guys Yes I know I promised Tris' opinion on the kiss but I got distracted with other factors in the story, Next Chapter is my favorite part in the whole series, Capture the flag, but there will be changes in it but we will get to here 2 favorite lines Eric says in the movie and Jai Courtney does them Perfectly...well okay bye-bye for now my loves!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys so I'm gonna be honest I'm not good at writing sex scenes so I'm advertising for someone who is willing to write the 2-3 big sex scenes.

Requirements

1: Most Have accounts on both Wattpad and because it will be seen on both sites but Fanfiction is a higher need.

2: Can take constructive criticism.

3: Willing to write with me.

4: Respect all ans every decision made by me.

How to apply

1:Have a sample of your style of smut.

2: Email a copy to me.(Private Message me for my Email)

3: Explain why you think you should get this project.

Good Luck to all thoughts who wish the apply!

Who knows I might like you and ask for your help on future pieces..

-Love from your Author!❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	8. Chapter 6: Capture the Flag Part 1

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just been busy with school and work. I promise I will try to get back to my regular update schedule, but no guarantee. Here chapter six enjoy! Important Author's Note at the end!

TRIS'S POV

"Please baby please wake up."

Was the first thing I heard said by a familiar voice and then a soft kiss placed on my cheek that left the skin tingling. I choose this time to fully wake up. I opened my eyes slowly only to be blinded by the bright lights above me. After a few seconds of my eyes adjusting and I saw at the end of my bed the hard brooding stature of her leader with in his massive arms stretched out on either side of the bed and his head bent down to look at the ground.

"Eric?" She questioned, her voice barely audible. Eric's shot straight up when she spoke, his eyes bloodshot and puffy like he'd been crying.

"Tris...Your awake...Good." Wait...what do you mean good?

"How-How did I get here?" I tried to sit up but the harsh pain all over my torso and head restricted me.

"Hey, Hey take it easy there kid..." Eric rushing over to my side to help steady me. Kid...Are you fucking kidding me? Well at least its not stiff...

"Uriah and I carried you over here after you took a nasty blow to the head by Peter at Four's approval... Jackass" He explained with a failed attempt of concealing that last part.

"Yes, he is Jackass…I totally agree.." I laughed, but immediately regretting do to pain.

"Anyways... Think you'd be up for a game of Capture the Flag?" With a genuine smile at the end...Weird. I wonder how often that happens...

"When would that be?"

Eric looked at his watch and said, "In about 30 minutes.."

WHAT?! HOW LONG WAS I OUT?

"How long was I out?"

"36ish hours or so..."

"36 hours! Shit! No fucking way am gonna be able to stay in Dauntless now!" I said with an exasperated sigh. I looked to Eric who still seemed stunned by my choice words. "What never heard a girl cuss before?" I added a smirk at the end.

"Not a Stiff." Whoop there it is! " And your not out yet. As long as you get through Capture the Flag and now die or get injured you should be fine." That's reassuring..."I gotta go round up initiates to go, but if you can make sure you catch the train or you will be out." Eric said in a cold serious tone and left me there in my thoughts.

ERIC'S POV

I just got done counting everyone when I heard a dauntless born next to inhale sharply, and I followed her gaze to out side and I turned to see the tiny frame of Tris hauling ass to get the train as it moved faster. I looked to four only see him engaged with a conversation with some dauntless born and turned back to Tris and dipped out to pick her up easily and placed her down in front of me.

"Thanks." She said out of breath, but before I could reply Four shoved his way over.

"Who let you out?" He asked getting annoyed.

"I did." She fought back. Fuck she's so hot when she's defensive... Wait What no...your her leader...no.

"Is there a problem?" I said defensively before I could think.

Four just gave a smirk. "Not at all.. He said and walk away to explain the game to everyone (same as original just imagine its Four doing everything Eric did)

Hey My lovelies..

Sorry for taking so long to update.

Here's the chapter.

I finally found my reason to write again..

Please review and like.

Bye bye for now!


	9. Chapter 7: Capture the Flag Part 2

Okay so before we continue with the story gotta talk for a little bit...

1) Sorry to those who showed interest but Unfortunately am going to be writing the whole story myself so there won't bee a companion writer. Sorry guys its just gonna be easier for me.

2) If any of you care, my new inspiration for writing is myself..I figured that who fucking cares if anyone like my writing. I only have myself yo please and I love this story so I'm good. Not that I don't write for all of you because I do and I love all the review and followers, so thank you all I loves you guys!

3) I know published authors have there inspiration music playlist they listen to when writing so I will give options that I mostly go to. Which are all on my Spotify account which, include playlist of all music by Peter Hollens, Pentatonix, and Ed Sheeran(Currently listing to "You don't me man, I don't need you" as typing this)

4) Reminder Disclaimer I own none of this, I'm just taking a world, and characters from Veronica Roth and some plots ideas from similar writers, so if you see a plot point you used I'm not stealing and claiming them as my own, I'm simply making them to my version of them.

5) I hope you all love this story. I was to scared to continue the story because there are countless Eris fanfics out there and I want to do my own,

6) Idk if I've mentioned this before but I'm going with the ages in the movies except the choosing age as 18. ( For Ex. Tris,Christina, Will, & Peter are 18, and Four are 24)

God this is getting long so I'll end it now. Enjoy Chapter 9 Capture the Flag Part 2..

P.S. more Eris Interaction I. This chapter.

Changed the ending of last chapter to the beginning of what this one is sorry for confusion

ERIC'S POV

Right after Four interrogated Tris he when to the middle of the train car and looked back and said,

"Actually Eric, You've always explained the rules better than I do so why don't you.?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

" Whatever," I mutter to my self. "Two Teams! Four and I are captains. Its basically capture the flag so if you don't know what that is, well then your a fucking dumbass," I look at Tris who looks like my insult affected her, which made my heart sink a little. " Just kidding. Its not to difficult basically both team an hide their flag and try to find the others...I know I'm forgetting something...Weapons!" I hear moth of the car start to cheer. To which simply roll my eyes causing a small smirk from Tris. I pull out one of the dart guns.

"You call that a gun?" Molly simply laughs at with Pete the Prick( His new nickname) joining in so I shot her in the thigh causing to scream and fall to the ground making the Prick laugh harder so I take the chance to shoot him as well but in his side where I remembered Tris was able to land a Kick in their fight.

"Hurts like a bitch?"(A/N 1st favorite Eric line! Idk why.) I say with a smug smirk. I look at Tris who also starts to laugh at the two pansycakes(Fuck you Uriah) on the ground. I look too Four as the laughing calms down. "Would you like to choose to pick first?"

" Oh no I insist you go first.." I just glare

" Alright... I'll take the Stiff." To which Tris just looks both intrigued and horrified.

"Oh picking on the weak ones so you have someone to blame when you lose?"

" something like that." You have no fucking Idea. What coming your way pansycake, Fuck Uriah Fuck you!

TRIS'S POV

What fuck were you thinking Eric! Whatever. Our whole team is arguing what to do with our flag and where Fours group is. I got to the point where I just stopped listening and looked around when I saw an abandoned ferris wheel, and causally meandered over knowing everyone was distracted, well almost everyone.

" Your not gonna jump are you?" Said Eric's smooth deep sarcastic voice said under me slightly startling me.

" No! Just trying to get a good vantage point." I said and kept climbing up the ladder hearing something like good idea and felt a big weight under me.

Look down to see Eric rapidly catching up to me.

"You don't have to come with me."

"Took a beating,"

"Didn't think you cared, considering it was your fucking idea!" She spat.

"Hey!-" he quickly shut up when the next step I took fell off causing me to fall into warms hands on my side slipping up my shirt slightly it was like was hit by lighting

"You good?"

"Yeah." I said hoping it didn't come put like the squeak I thought. " This is Good." I say.

"No we need to higher." Eric said so I rolled my eyes and climbed up past the ladder and was now climb on the wheel itself. I got to the very top of of wheel, and Eric joined me when our hand lightly touched and I felt little bit of lighting and anxiousness form in my stomach.

"See it's not that bad." He joked. I felt his breath on my neck realizing just how close we really are up here. We locked eyes for a moment and I again got lost in those cold grey orbs, hoping for us to have another moment like we did after I got my tattoo.

"Do need another reason for my actions?" He asked probably reading my mind.

"Yes, You see its been a while since you gave to me last I think I forgot it." I tried to pull my best pout but it only caused both of us to start laughing. His hand tilted mine up to his, but before our lips met I saw the bright yellow glow coming from the clock tower.

"Look."

"Good eye, we still got to hide ours though."

"Here let me see it.". I put our green flag into the top booth of the ferris wheel and said "Let's go. I have a plan."

We made out way down the wheel to tell the others.

~ Christina and I made our way up the clock clock tower to get the flag, when she asked.

"So earlier, when you and Eric were on the Ferris Wheel-"

"Shh were almost there." I said truthfully but also to avoid questioning.

When we got to the door I heard down at the ground the hard rough voice I knew all to well.

"Light em up!" Eric commands his team.

I opened the door just enough to get my barrel through and to see everything and I shot at the pair of legs guarding the flag

"Ah! You fucking bitch!" Heard Peter yell and me and Christina took this opportunity to open the door and shoot Peter. Eventually we ran out so we both lunged at each other.

" You already already know your gonna lose this fight like you already did." Peter said in his annoying cocky voice, when cause a shot of adrenaline to shoot through my body and side kick his head causing him to fall down on ground and Christina sat down on him.

"And stay down Asshole!" I went over to the flag and grabbed it to show everyone, and I saw my whole team cheering for me and even Eric was happy.

ERIC'S POV

That's my girl...wait is she mine?..God I hope so if not then she will be!

Okay guys there's Chapter 9, And can I just say shit its long, it took me two day to write and its perfect because still listening to Ed Sheeran and the current song it again You Don't Me, I Don't Need You...

I hope you liked it

Bye bye for now my lovelies!


	10. Chapter 8: Midnight Encounters

Hello My Lovelies I'm sorry it's been SOOOOO Long since my last update, I've just been so busy and I apologise for all of those Author's note chapters. But I hope to be able to have more time on my hands so I can continue this story. Because I love this story and the characters. Okay I will say goodbye and get on with the story. This chapter takes place a few months later.

Bye Bye for now my Darlings!

Chapter 8: Midnight Encounters

TRIS'S POV

~It had been a little while since we played Capture the Flag, and may I just say. I was not expecting Eric to come that close to me. And obviously I enjoyed it. But the only downside is over the last few months, we had both become to busy to really see each other let alone talk about what happened. I just really hope we can considering he probably was going to kiss me. But of course I had to ruin it. Dammit old self why?!

"Tris!" My now, best friend Christina called pulling me out of my thoughts, "We got to go. They're about to announce the final leaderboard for stage one."

"Shit, I forgot about that. " I up from my bed and followed Christina out of the common area.

~As we made our way around the last corner I ran straight into a stone wall. When I looked up it was in fact into striking cold grey eyes.

"Better watch where you going Into are, not paying attention can get you in to trouble." He said with a smirk I've grown to really enjoy.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" I returned the smirk and walked away with Christina purposely swaying my hips. "Damn girl! What did I just witness?" She said shocked. "Since when were you Eric so...Whatever the hell that was?" I just laughed at her reaction. ~ TIME JUMP~ We had gotten just in time to see the leaderboard, Christina in 6th and I in 2nd. Just between Edward and Peter, which earned me a glare from his cold hard eyes. What the fuck is his problem? By now I was headed back to the common area alone because Christina stayed back in the pit to be with Will. When turn the corner to the chasm, I felt two set of massive rough hands grab me one of them went to cover my face to prevent me from screaming while the rest picked me up and carried me towards the Chasm. I tried with all of my might kicking and throwing my arms and legs to try and get of the strong arms. I opted for biting the hand covering my face which a manly Shrek and a loud "FUCK!" I immediately recognized Peter's cry. Out of nowhere I was dropped roughly on the ground and heard what sounded like punches being thrown and the cries following the sound of bones breaking and cracking. Unsure of what to do I simply just curled up against the wall trying to shrink myself down as much as I could. When the sounds of fighting stopped I felt the presence of some walking over to me and crouching down to me. "Tris?" I heard the voice asked filled with concern. It was Eric. When his hand tried to touch me I regretfully flinched away. "Hey it's only me, I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you." I felt my self getting picked up with ease. Absent mindedly I curls into his hard chest taking his wonderful scent. I was instantly comforted by it. "Don't worry kid I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Not while I'm around." And with that he kissed my forehead and I let myself close my eyes letting my exhaustion take over.  
 _Thank you Eric._


End file.
